


blue

by inuredaydream



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bestiality, Dacryphilia, Extremely Dubious Consent, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Other, Overstimulation, Wow! He Fucked a Sheep!, slight cumflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuredaydream/pseuds/inuredaydream
Summary: “oh friend, calm yourself… what seems to be the matter?” he gives gentle words to the little ram, who was humping against the carpet.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Friend
Comments: 61
Kudos: 214





	blue

**Author's Note:**

> dont hate me too much for this ok

ghostbur really loved friend.

friend was a gentle, fluffy, and soft creature. they never held any malicious and were always nice. ghostbur liked to chat with the soft lamb, telling his deepest secrets and his memories to friend. knowing that they would never reveal any secrets he had to share. friend noticed him, and was gentle to him. he would always come back to ghostbur, and ghostbur always came back to friend. and that was nothing more than he could ask.

sitting by his sewer, looking upon a lantern-illuminated l’manburg. the gentle scenery and calm tone of the atmosphere. christmas was in the air, and it smelled of peppermint and cocoa. the centre busting with action, concession stands, and chatter was distant upon the pillars of l’manburg. he saw their smiles, some of them munching on pastry and warm treats. all of them wearing some layer of protection. like sweaters, or socks, or even scarves. a few hours ago, it had started to snow. and by now, the ground was coated in the white gentle. he smiled as he let his feet dangle off of the mountain that his home rested upon. and friend was beside him, curled up into a compact, comfortable ball. keeping itself warm.

he takes a transparent, greyed hand. and pets their blue coat gently. he had recently stopped shaving off their coat, as he knew how cold friend got without their coat. and ghostbur wouldn’t want to make the friend miserable! he kept his eyes latch onto the scene of laughter and joy of christmas in front of him, but then his eyes averted to the lamp. curled, their eyes were open and comfortable. and ghostbur wouldn’t help but smile. besides, it was all that ghostbur really wanted. was a happy season, where friend was by his side. he would crack open a book under the warm fire and sing a few joyous carols from the old times-he had learned the gentle tones from a book in his library. 

ghostbur would pull out his dusty, old guitar, and strum gently. a few crooked notes coming out. his hand would go to the nubs at the top of the guitar and tune it, before strumming it again until he was satisfied. he’d make up a chord to repeat, a beat to make a rhythm of, and then finally he would sing out into the warmth of his home what the holiday joy meant. the happy carols of a gay season, and the tune of red and green. the taste of warm cookies, or peppermint on your tongue. ghostbur really loved candy canes, they were sweet and reminded him of home. a long time ago, a memory he barely remembered. it didn’t bother him as much as he thought it would bother him.

of course, he did that earlier today. now he was here. it was nighttime. the stars in the sky so bright as the color of the sky was transitioning from the orange, tangy flavor of day. to the cool, minty flavor of night. the navy that made the night so comfortable. his mountain was not quite as densely illuminated as the l’manburg plaza, but it was enough light that no monsters were to bother the two. the ghost and the mammal. comfortably cuddling together. ghostbur leaned closer to the lamb, and settled his head into the warmth of its coat.

“friend, you smell so wonderful after that bath.” he smiles, as he gently pets the surface of the wool coat again. his head turning to press his nose into the warmth of friend. he smiles into the coat with a giggle. he just loves friend so much! the atmosphere, the mood, the calm, it was all perfect. christmas day, the winter. his sweatshirt was all that he needed. it was all good enough for him. he felt so alive despite being dead. he sometimes wishes that he had just died. but this wasn’t one of those times. he’s smiling, and so-so thankful that he didn’t go. he is so happy that didn’t lose his humanity. and he gets to stay here, perhaps its a second chance of some sort. a chance to make him happier again with a second life. a way for him to redeem all of the bad things he had ever done. by making him live with friend, happy and so free. 

friend let out a gentle baa, and ghostbur giggled. before he started to feel friends body start to tremble, and his body curl in tighter. ghostbur pet its fur even softer as he coaxed it to calm down. “shh… shh… friend, friend. i know it’s cold.” he curled into a ball himself, his knees tucking into the mustard-colored sweatshirt on his torso. he did admit he was cold too, it was a calm. a gentle brush of cool onto his skin, he started to shiver as well. almost perfectly in sync with the lamb. it baaed again, causing ghostbur to brush its coat gently with a hand. it started to feel like ice, he swore that the tips of his hands were coated in a thin layer of ice. they felt so stiff and lifeless. but he had to suppose, that’s what came with being a ghost. the always of nothing, the eternal, and the wanting of warmth. but the closest he got to it was when he was actually faced with a straight source of warmth, like the sun; or fire.

as his body shook even further, it went into deep oblivion. and for some reason, it reminded ghostbur of when he was alivebur. and when he was a man, ruling a country. or perhaps someone else. he didn’t know why his body shaked so, but it did. and he didn’t know why it felt comfortable. despite how uncomfortable it was. his mind was helping him remembering suppressed memories and calm, gentle touches from distant loved ones he cant align a face to. he supposed it didn’t matter. he sighed into the friends coat as it whined again, and ghostbur smiled.

“alright friend, let’s go inside before it gets any colder.” he pets friend, “because you’re cold.”. he gets to stand up. now slightly hovering in the air, he stretches his back and arches to release a few pops from his spine. he let out a grunt of satisfaction once his back unraveled and he wasn’t tense anymore. he yawned and let friend take their time to stand up, immediately going to the door where his sewer was, and waiting like a dog. its tail wagging urgently. and ghostbur smiles as he goes to the door and opens it for friend. and then goes down a line to eventually get to his actual home. small, compact but warm. he could hear the fire crackling from the library. nice and comfortable. as friend goes to the library; nudging the door open with its head and a clip-clap on the ground from its hooves. ghostbur checks his barrels to see if anything has gone missing.

he smiles, seeing nothing out of place. he turns on his heel, he takes off his shoes and leaves them outside his library door, walking in with his socks and his normal outfit to see friend curled in front of the fire. ghostbur gently pet it once more, as he goes to sit down in the big-plushy blue armchair, and then he starts to remove his yellow sweatshirt. knowing that he will soon get uncomfortable with it on, and he doesn’t want to sweat in it. cozy and near the fire. he smiles as he folds his legs, and opens the book that was on the table next to the chair. bookmarked on a page that is later in the book. it tells a tale of a man in exile, and their memoirs of what they did to survive all on their own. 

it may have been a pretty devastating, graphic, and sad book. but it did teach ghostbur about tommys conditions, and how he had to live. of course, he knew that once he had informed himself on how tommy was going to have to fair out (which right now, tommy seemed much better off than the man portrayed in the tale), he would be able to give his little brother wisdom on how he should approach his exile. and even give tips and such on how he could flourish with being (mostly) alone. from planting different food items, to building a farm. he helped tommy make his own little logstedshire. and decorated all different components of it. colored with light creams and light blues. the walls were comforting of ghostbur’s second home. as he thought the blue of the walls would absorb the sadness and spread the sadness outside of the home. but the happy would stay locked inside the house, and comfort the person inside. which is why ghostbur never understood why tommy wanted to stay inside of the cold tnret that played outside of the base. 

ghostbur’s mind swirled into the guide that he had found. the memoir gave many sad descriptions on how devastating it can be. he knew he would forget it, so he made sure to keep this part bookmarked so that he could provide it towards tommy and help him educate on his situation. his hands grasped the sides of the leather and his body-tempature starts to rise as he leans back in the fire. at some point, his legs uncrossed and he's in a very hunched posture. he decides to slide the warm, mustard sweater back on. ghostbur really wasn’t paying attention to his surrounding. and his thoughts were drifting away from friend, due to his assumption of friend being asleep in front of the fire. but it didn’t take long before his attention was taken away when he heard a small baa coo out from his carpet.

“friend? are you doing okay?” he looks away from the book, and leans it down to eye friend from the carpet. friends hindlegs are softly kicking out and they’re twitching a little bit. humping slightly against the carpeting of the ground. of course, ghostbur could only assume the worst. so he quickly bookmarked his page and rushed to friend. who was whining and bucking. he pets the back of friend as he gives gentle affirms to the animal. “oh friend, calm yourself… what seems to be the matter?” he gives gentle words to the little ram; and makes sure to be quiet and hushed to the sheep. 

friend baaed again, and humped against the floor. their head pressed against the flooring of the library. ghostbur had to spectate and watch as friend humped and ground against the floor. and his mind, albeit slowly, pieced it together. of course… his friend was in distress. it was only a few weeks after the ram mating season (he had read in a biology book he had collected, to help him educate himself on friend.) and his face turned into an apparent shade of blue as embarrassment sunk into him. he scooted away from the back of the sheep, and instead went towards the head. and started to pet its blue-wooly softness slowly. “oh friend, are you in your mating season?”

the small lamb turned their head and looked over at ghostbur, their big eyes staring at ghostbur. dilated and excited. ghostbur wasn’t afraid. he knew that he wasn’t like normal ghosts; he was able to be touched, but that was a good thing. like now, he was able to pet friend, and make them comfortable at this time. he pressed his cold hand against the heat of the lambs head. and it was so hot. it felt like it was burning up, and cooking the brain of friend. the vision of friend was twisting and becoming misconstrued. ghostbur watched as friend kept humping the flooring, and he felt bad for friend (he hated, most of all, that he wouldn’t even remember any of this.) and wanted to help in any way he could.

he didn’t even care that his carpeting was getting ruined because of the sheep humping against it, but what did shock him was when friend tried to stand themself up on their little legs, shaky and weakened. to approach ghostbur. ghostbur backed up a little bit to give the ram space. but the ram was just approaching ghostbur, and ghostbur stood up and tried to distance even further from friend. but friend kept approaching ghostbur. and once at standing level; trotted over to the ghost and buried its face straight into the ghost’s crotch. causing ghostbur to mewl out desperately, and grasp onto the softness of the wool on it’s head,  
  
“ **friend--!!** _heyhey,_ hold on!” ghostbur gasped as friend started to nibble and nuzzle its snout into the crotch-part of his pants, and that caused ghostbur to startle and fall back into his soft armchair. a shiver went up his spine as he mewled out again. “friend, _please,_ **_ohgod--_ **friend! i can get you a mate, friend, calm yourself!!” his voice barely croaked out past the embarrassment. he attempts to gently push friend away so he can escape. but friend wasn’t going to let off. he kept nuzzling into ghostbur, and gently kept pushing him back into his chair. eventually, ghostbur caved into the affections from the lamb and leaned all the way back. the lamb then hopped up onto the chair. ghostbur could only let out a tiny scold of “friend--!” before he felt the sheep rutting against him. causing ghostbur to arch his back and moan. turning his face away in embarrassment.

his hand automatically went to reach for the sheep’s head, as ghostbur bucked back against the sheep. mewling into the hand that’s pressed against his mouth, as his body is so suddenly wracked with waves of pleasure. “oh, _oh,_ **friend…** **_please…_ ** ” he bucks up again. “ _aAh!! friend-! calmdownplease…_ **_oh…_ **”. the eyes of the ghost rolled up as drool soaked the interior of his hand. his head already turned again from the companion who was currently rutting on him. his mind becoming foggy, a part of him wanted to relax and enjoy this so he could remember it. friend was a gentle creature, and underneath that hot mindset, it was a gentle creature that was nice to ghostbur. 

but could he even think about that. his eyes rolled over to the sheep’s crotch. a full erection from the ram was grinding against the ghost. and it was almost like the sheep was attempting to mount the ghost. but would ghostbur allow it? a part of him wanted it so bad, as his back arches and another desperate mewl erupted from his throat. he wasn’t innocent when it came to mating with animals, if sally was proof of that. he looked back over onto the ceiling as he bucked his clothed erection up into the rams. _god,_ ghostbur would for sure be lying if he said he didn’t want to be bred by the ram right about now. thinking about what the shape of their dick would feel inside of the ghost.

“oh please, let me get _up, just let me get you a_ **_mate…_ ** ” as the ram continued to rut up against ghostbur with little to no sound, ghostbur mewled out as the electricity of pleasure ran up his spine. he _wanted it,_ no, he _needed it._ his mind becoming something distorted; not that it would actually be an issue of course. he’s a ghost, and the laws of this land never applied to him. so even if new l’manburg had rules against _fucking your own pets._ ghostbur always saw friend as more than just a pet: a friend. and maybe more… like right now.

he smiles and leans back, bucking up at a frequent rate with friend. “my _goodness,_ **_friend…_ ** you feel so _delightfu_ **_aAH-!!_ ** ”, a trickle of drool going down his chin as he continues to roll his hips up towards the sheep. another cold shiver runs down his back and shocks him. no amount of blue, or anything, could ever suppress this feeling. bucking his hips up, and soiling his pants even more. as the sheep gets closer towards his head, sniffing and licking him as he bucks his hips. ghostbur can clearly tell that friend is trying to mount him (but failing, due to the fabric in the way). “oh, _friend,_ do you want to mount me? i’ll let you, _just let me--_ **_nngffFUCK_ ** _!!”_ he moans out, the loudest he has yet. his words trailing off and becoming mush. his sex drive going up, and his desire going further.

ghostbur pushes friend away from him, the sheep starts to chase, but ghostbur desperately needs something. _anything._ his mind feels like he’s taken twenty-speed potions all at once. his dick is so close to cumming. and not to mention, or moreso **forgotten.** was that during this whole interaction, his bladder was building, and building. as he stands still, a lightbulb went off in his head. he realized a fact: sheep are attracted to mate from the scent of urination. and ghostbur might have dribbled a few times into the confines of his underwear. as he stares back at friend. his mind suddenly gets tainted with such a hot, sexual fantasy. he cant help anything that comes to him anymore. he just needs friend. 

the speed that ghostbur pulls off his pants is incredible. now only in his boxers, and the sweater. the one that hung low on his satire. he knew he was very thin, and therefore, it was easier to be manhandled by the sheep that he currently wanted to get fucked up by. he was so excited that he immediately went on all fours on the carpeting, and started to lure friend within. of course, friend was always just a sheep. but ghostbur felt something else in there. almost an entity asides from a sheep. and this was proof of it, he pulls up his sweater to his abs, letting his small waist be shown. he wasn’t worried about catching anything from friend (due to the lack of actual genitalia to get infected with) nor was he worried about him being unclean. he noted that he had washed friend before. and so, with an aching ass and his legs spread. his dick was still trapped in the boxers. and as he spread his legs, he could feel friend’s head but in between his thighs and start to prod at his balls.

“ _oh, friend,_ you’re always so **_good_ ** _for me…”_ he bit his lip, his eyes focused on nothing in particular (although he really did try to stare at the simplistic pattern of the carpet). he was dazed out, and he didn’t care that he wasn’t stretched out enough for friend to mount him. he knew, when he looked at friend, that this particular sheep was packing more than average. which, for the ghost, was a _very good thing._ he presses back into the nose that’s tickling upon his ass. “ _wont you make ghostbur feel just_ **_so good_ ** _, friend?_ ” he moans again. “i… i’ll do this for _you…_ ” he mutters as he tempts friend to mount him and claim him. because his mind is already in another universe, and it isn’t this one. ghostbur could keep up the little innocent facade, just a little session between him and friend. word won’t ever get out, of course. and the morbid curiosity to see what it’s like to bottom for an animal is biting at him to the core.

as friend pawed, and softly chewed on the fabric of his boxers, he eventually just gave up and stood on its hind legs to wrap its front hooves around ghostbur’s waist. it started ghostbur, the sudden weight being pressed against him. and it just reminded him of how thin he was when those hooves were all around him. only a second later did he feel the sheep mount on top of him, and start to buck at a rapid pace behind him. rubbing onto the scratch of his boxers. the fabric making ghostbur so much more irritated, and the fraction on the sheep making him thrust and keep going. as he heard soft calls coming from the sheep; ghostbur returned them. “oh _oh,_ i can’t _wait_ to feel you **_inside me_ ** _… ohgodoh_ **_fuCKME_ ** _\--_ ” as his mouth opened, he found himself to have conjured enough saliva to start dripping upon the floor. but his mouth was agape and uncontrolled. so he couldn’t stop the trickle of the drool that started to puddle on the floor. uncontained noises escaped his mouth as the sheep rocked against him. “ _heyhey…_ back off... “ he slowly pushed friend away. “ **_let me get ready…_ **”

friend backed away from ghostbur momentarily. and ghostbur quickly rolled down the boxers and kicked them off. his dick springing out and a moan that came along with it hitting the surface of his stomach. everything was getting hit by cool air, and he bucked up a little as he dipped his fingers in some of the salivae that had pooled, and quickly pressed the fingers to his ass, and pushing them in. his back arched slightly, and he could _feel_ friend attempting to mount him again, everything was urgent and rushed. like this would be the only time he could do this. he moaned out again as he inserted another finger in. while he felt the lamb rest his dick just below his ass, close to his ballsack. it all felt so _dirty._ and ghostbur knew for sure he was going to forget this happened. but he didn’t allow anxiety to rile him up and turn him off. he was rock hard and dead set on getting off, both him and friend needed the relief.

“ok friend…” he pulled out his fingers and wrapped then around friend’s own dick, guiding it to his ass. “enter there, just-- just _just enter_ **_theERE-_ ** _!!_ ”. he didn’t even get a moments to notice before the sheep’s thick shaft pressed into ghostbur, and was thrusting at a rapid pace. he immediately hung his head low as his eyes rolled up and more drooled poured out of his mouth. his ass being wrecked by his friend. he arches his back and launches his hair to go flying back into a mess as he felt the hooves around his waist tighten, friend wasn’t letting up on the thrusting, his body being rocked into oblivion. “ _ohgod, ohfuckme--_ **_friend… FUCK!!_ **”. profanities and incessant word-vomit were released and his back started to hurt. but he couldn’t care. not when this amount of pleasure was being wracked. not when so many of his nerves were on fire and electrocuting him.

he could feel friend plunging his dick in and out of him. and it was such an incredible pace. it was so fast, so sexually pleasing. he goes to arch his back again as he starts to really let out his mewls and moans. the soft cries from the lamb behind him fueling him to cry out himself. he knew that the people above were far away, and celebrating. so there was no worry about being heard. “ _oh…_ friend-- did you **_want_ ** _me_ to be your mate? hah--haaA _AA…_ ”. another desperate paw and one of ghostbur’s hands go to grasp at one of the hooves that surround him. his hand wrapping around the warm semi-paw. being comfortable with its warmth. he siles as more drool dribbles down his face. although, tears start to form as his ass is being wrecked for the good. he falls down, and the other hand spreads out to grip and bundle a bunch of fabric from the carpet. his face pressed against the puddle of drool. it’s slightly gross, but mostly just so, _so hot.  
_ _  
_ friend leans even more into ghostbur’s body and tips him over even more. now it’s just his knees that are holding him up into the air. to allow friend to keep burying his cock deep within him. he wants to keep complimenting friend, telling him how much of a good boy he is, but it fails every time and comes out as a garbled mess of lust and letters. a flutter of his eyes blink and his mouth opens again to mewl out _friend_ s and _oh god_ s. as the sheep plunged even deeper into his body, he almost felt as if his entire body was being rearranged. because he swore to god he could feel the length in the lower parts of his stomach, pressing and pushing into his deepest parts. distracted; he didn’t even notice when the sheep had driven themself straight for that perfect bundle of nerves.

that caused him to arch and desperately push back and chase that point. for that little part in his body to be pushed, pressed, and abused to a point of being bruised and weak. his eyes open and a dribble of a blue tear goes crying down as he attempts to grip himself back on reality. the sheep leans forward and thrusts even further into him, and his ass craves something. he knows what he wants, but that will just come with due time. as his best point is being pushed and used. all his body is being used as a mating toy for a goddamn _sheep._ he mentally degrades himself: it’s all he deserves really. once a leader of a country, now a defunct ghost that’s being fucked silly by a sheep. his stomach does turn and pressure starts to build at his abdomen. he knows that’s coming, and he hopes that friend is coming closer too.

“ _oh friend…_ **_please…_ ** _fill me with your_ **_cum,_ ** i wanna be bred _pleaseiwannabebred--_ ”, his voice gets more and more hoarse, as his other free hand goes to his dick and starts pumping with rhythm. he needs to let out this pressure. it’s building up, and more blue drips down his face as he bucks up into the sheep, who was cooing louder into the air. hot slaps of the skin of two different species filled the area and the smell of firewood and sex was all that could plague the mind of ghostbur. his hand pumped with desperation, running along the sides, playing with the veins that made him release a particularly loud moan. his spine started to arch, his body was preparing. as the sheep kept hitting that perfect bundle of nerves. as everything started to black. it started to feel like he was dying again, and it was **so fucking good.** he bucks against the sheep and against his hand, he’s chasing and chasing and he’s so exhausted as his hand begins to tire. his finger runs over the surface of his dick right as the sheep deeply rammed into his core, and that set him off into the perfect explosion.

his hand keeps pumping as his climax starts, cum spilling onto the carpet and staining its beautiful fabric with a lustful substance. he moans out so loudly. “ ** _OH! friend, pleASE,_** _harderharder ohpleasejustgo_ ** _deeper,_** i cant, _i cant-- please--_ ” his inner chord was being strummed perfectly, over and over and over again. teasing overstimulation to erupt in his body. oh, friend just won’t _stop._ their frequent and rapid movements kept hitting that spot. and it caused ghostbur to make more blue run down his face, as his body is getting wrecked. his small little body. he can only be manhandled now as his climax comes to an end, and it’s all happening so _fast._ he wants to blackout, it is his own price for deciding to mate with a wild beast. his eyes rolling all around, his hand going back to clinch the carpeting, and his back arching all the same as a stick hot pleasure couldn’t even save him.

moaning so loudly, he couldn’t register it. but he knew it. he was louder than anything. he had never shouted this loud. with his gentle soul. but not here, the repetitive beating of his insides caused him to hiccup, and yelp, and then start to sob. blue staining the red and making a concoction of purple in the carpet. he was crying not because it hurt. but because it felt so fucking good. his body couldn’t take the wrecking of pleasure that made his bones turn into mush. every single organ in his body stopped working, and when he looked down to see the slight stomach bulge due to the lamb. he was sure he was about to pass out. he didn’t even realize when friend had sped up.

ghostbur didn’t even realize when his entire insides were getting filled to the brim, every single ounce of his being was being filled like some type of pastry. he was only a tool, a toy for people to use. but at least he got the satisfaction of being creamed up until no tomorrow. he felt his ass being filled with the cream, and he couldn’t find it in himself to care. as the sheep finally slowed down, the hiked up sweater trapping all the heat in his body and making him pant. he wasn’t sweaty due to not being able to, but the hottest part was when the sheep didn’t even wait for any type of afterglow (alas, as animals are) and just pulled out. he collapsed, and as the lamb got off of him. he stayed in his hunched position on the floor. he glances to see a string of the sheeps cum string from his body and dribble onto the carpeting. he was sure that this carpet was ruined. but he didn’t think. he lay there and basked in a glow of relief. his tears stopped and he just stayed there, panting and mewling out slightly. could he even go for a round 2?  
  
legs were still open, but before he could close them, he felt a nuzzle prodding at his ass again. he whined, “friend… i know you like it, but i’m too sensitive--” he felt a tongue, licking at his thighs, and then working its way up. he didn’t even know the sheep was able to… know to do this? he moaned again, due to being overstimulated and not properly out of his afterglow just quite yet. he let his hand cover his mouth as the sheep licked him, and once his thighs and such were cleaned. he went to the floor and started licking at the puddle that had collected on the floor. ghostbur was still, very much, full of cum. but he wasn’t planning on letting that cum just dribble out. there was something just so nice about its warmth being inside of him. it really did make him feel like some type of cream pastry. he crawled over to one of the hidden barrels close by and dug for a few moments, the sheep was left behind to lick away the mess of cum. he gets on his wobbly knees as he quickly grabs the buttplug, and spits on it before adjusting it and slotting it comfortably inside of himself.

of course, his legs ached, and he was having an obvious lack of clothes. but it’s not like anyone would bother him at this hour. he wobbled over to his chair, his aching bones, and his wobbly toes. he plops down into the chair. feeling the plug slightly move, he’d have to adjust to its force inside of him. but for now, he’d allow himself to relax back into the chair in an improper posture. only going up to pull his sweater down so that it covered himself. his back already ached, but this really was the only comfortable position. as he closed his eyes, he couldn’t help but feel a familiar warmth, a different warmth, of sleep, embrace his being and sweep him away into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> send any questions here if you want  
> https://curiouscat.qa/inuredaydreams


End file.
